Taken
by Gurlynicole
Summary: It hurt him to see her fight to get away from him, so she stopped fighting. It hurt him to see her tears, so she slowly stopped crying. It hurt him to see the fear in her eyes, so she pushed away the fear and let only concern for him remain.
1. Stan

**Title: ****taken**  
Category: TV Shows » Law and Order: SVU  
Author: gugrlynicole  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/Angst  


* * *

She ran through the house checking every room. She had to find him. She hadn't called for back-up yet, she was to worried to waste anytime with that. Her life and his were on the line right now and she not afford to be distracted. If she didn't find him soon, he would die. If he died, she would have no purpose. He was her life, even if he didn't know it. She heard a grunt from the basement and flew down the stairs to the door. She drew her gun and opened the door. He was sitting in a chair against the wall. He was handcuffed to the chair. His eyes widened in shock then fear.

"Olivia, you have to leave now. He will kill you if he finds you." he said as she edged forward slowly.

"I'm not leaving without you, Elliot. I can't have your death on my conscious." She says as she looks around. Most of the room is bathed in darkness.

"Liv, please get out of here. Don't worry about me. Get out of here." He says and then he sees something and his eyes widen in fear once again. She suddenly felt the barrel of a gun against her back.

"Yes, Detective Benson, leave. I don't need to hurt you too." Stan Smith says and raises his gun to her head.

"I'm not leaving without my partner." She says and the gun presses against her head.

"Then you're not leaving at all. That's fine with me, I wanted a new toy anyway. You'll be perfect." Stan says and rubs his other hand across her back.

"Liv, go. I'll be fine, don't stay here. You know what will happen if you do." Elliot says and struggles to get out of the chair. He can't let her stay. She will get hurt if she does. Her life is on the line and he needed to protect her.

"This can all end, all you have to do is put the gun down and let my partner go." she says and she hears the door close. She looks over her shoulder and sees Stan lock the door with a padlock. He smiles at her and walks past her and puts his gun against Elliot's head.

"Put down the gun, Olivia or your partner is dead. Shoot me and you both die down here." Stan says and smiles again. She lowers her gun slowly and puts it on the ground. Stan turns around and puts another chair out. He points the gun at her.

"Sit" He orders and smiles when she complied without a word. She sat down next to Elliot and looked at him. Fear was easy to read all over her face. She looked down when she felt her arms and legs being handcuffed to the chair.

"Now, I have a new toy to play with and I get revenge on you Detective Stabler. This is going to be fun." Stan says and stands in front of them.

"What do you want with her?" Elliot asked angryly. Stan walked to Olivia and ran his hand over her cheek. She flinched slightly at his touch.

"You'll both see very soon." He said and walked away. Once he was a safe distance away Elliot took Olivia's hand and waited until she looked up at him.

"Liv." He said, the fear in voice scared her.

"El, please tell me he doesn't mean what I think he means by calling me his new toy" She said with fear that mirrored his. He wanted so bad to tell her what she wanted to hear, but he couldn't lie to her. He looked down and didn't say anything.

"Oh god." she muttered and her grip an his hand tightened. He looked up at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Please god, don't let him hurt her" He whispered and he felt her stiffen. He looked up and saw Stan looking at Olivia hungrily. His stomach knotted at the look he gave Olivia. Stan wanted her. She was scared and he knew it. Stan walked toward Olivia and pulled out a key. He knelled in front of her and pulled out a gun.

"Move before I say so and I'll kill you." He said and smiled at her. He uncuffed her legs then her hands. He put the key in his pocket and pulled Olivia up. She tried to push him away but he pushed her up against the wall. He grabbed her by her hair and through her on the floor at Elliot's feet. Elliot was shacking with rage. No-one hit Olivia and got away with it. Stan through a key at Olivia, who was still on the floor at Elliot's feet. Stan pointed his gun at Elliot.

"Uncuff him." he said and Olivia didn't move. Elliot was afraid she was hurt. Stan smiled and walked forward. He kicked Olivia in the stomach and she whimpered in pain.

"Now" Stan hissed and backed away. Olivia got on her knees and uncufted Elliot's feet. She looked up at him and uncufted his hands. The look Olivia gave him was one of pure fear. She knew what Stan was going to do to her.

"Stand up, both of you." He ordered. Elliot stood up and looked down at Olivia, who was sill on the floor at his feet. He leaned down and took her hand. He pulled her up and stepped in front of her. Stan smiled again.

"Sorry Elliot, you can't protect her this time. She is mine." Stan said and Olivia stiffed again. She knew what her meant. She was sure Elliot did too.

"Don't touch her." Elliot said and stepped forward. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Elliot, stop. He'll kill you" She whispered and Elliot looked down at her. She was worried about him, even though what she was about to go through is much worse.

"Listen to her, Elliot. Instead of me killing you, I'll just rape her more." Stan said and Olivia wimpered softly. Elliot didn't like that, the sound of her pain or fear. He wanted to kill Stan so bad, but he wouldn't risk Stan hurting Olivia more. He stepped back and pulled Olivia closer to him.

"Walk forward until I say stop." Stan ordered. Elliot walked forward with Olivia at his side, she was clinging to him, desperately afraid. She had told him once that being raped like her mother was her worst fear. She was terrified. They reached what looked like a bedroom.


	2. Please Don't

Elliot pulled Olivia closer as they entered the room.

"Stop" Stan ordered and they stopped at the foot of the bed. Olivia buried her head against Elliot's chest. She was so scared she was shacking. Elliot put his arms around her as Stan entered. Stan pulled Olivia out of Elliot's arms and flung her on the bed.

"Sit down." Stan said and pointed the gun at Elliot. Elliot sat down and watched Olivia. She had stood up and was trying to sneak out the door. Stan turned around and pointed the gun at her.

"You're not going anywhere, baby." He sneered and grabbed her arm. She tried to pull away, but he pushed her back onto the bed. He closed the door and locked it with another key. Olivia stood in the corner, scared out of her mind, and Elliot still sat in the chair. Stan pointed the gun at Elliot and smiled at Olivia.

"Come here and cuff him now." He sneered and laughed at the horrified look an her face. She walked slowly toward Elliot. He grabbed her arm, when she was in reach, and pushed her across the room onto Elliot's lap. She stood up quickly and grabbed the cuffs. She knelt down quickly, to avoid being hit again, and cuffed him legs. She looked up at him as a tear slipped down her cheek. He raised his hand and wiped it away before Stan could see it.

"I'm sorry" He mouthed to her and she looked down again. Her hand was shacking as she slipped the cuff around his wrist. She looked dack up and shock her head.

"Not your fault." She whispered softly so he could only hear. His heart was slowly breaking. He loved her, she shouldn't have to get hurt because of him. She slipped the other side of the cuff to the chair and put his other wrist in the other cuff. She cuffed him completely to the chair, but stayed on the floor at his feet. Stan walked up behind her and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and pushed her down on the bed. He grabbed another pair on cuffs from his pocket and putt one on Olivia. He dragged her up until her head hit the head bored and slipped the cuff around on if the bars above her head. He cuffed her other hand and stood up. He walked to a small table next to the bed and grabbed a roll of duck tape. He walked to Elliot and smiled. He ripped of a piece and put in over Elliot's mouth.

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't tried to put me jail for that rape then you wouldn't be here, neither would she. Well, I guess watching your little girlfreind, or what ever the hell she is, being raped will be little bit of revenge. Like I said before, she is mine now." Stan sneered and punched Elliot in the face. Olivia stared at Elliot.

"Not your fault" she mouthed to him and closed her eyes. Stan turned around and ripped another piece of duck tape.

"I'd rather listen to you scream, but I guess this will keep me from getting caught. Oh well, I guess I'll just make sure it's painful." Stan said and her eyes snapped open.

"Please don't do this." She begged. Elliot couldn't believe that she was begging. She never begged, even when she was held at gun point and nearly killed. She never begged for anything, but this was different. This was her worst fear and she knew she wouldn't be able to get away, or stop it from happening. God, why did she have to come here, why didn't she leave when she had the chance?

Stan smiled and put the ducktape over her mouth. He climbed on top of her and undid his pants. She struggled beneath him and he smiled. He put the gun on the table and ripped her shirt opean. He smiled again as tears slipped down her face. He ran his hands down her chest and she flinched away from his touch.

Elliot struggled in the chair, trying to get to her and kill Stan for hurting her. He couldn't watch what Stan was doing so he closed his eyes and looked down, struggling to keep the tears in his eyes from falling.

Stan undid her pants and ripped them, so he could get them off. Once they were off, Stan slipped her underwear down.

Olivia's pleas were muffled by the tape, but Elliot could hear them. He didn't want this to happen to her. It was all his fault and he knew it. He should have kept her away. He should have protected her from this.

Stan was hard just looking at Olivia struggling beneath him. He spread her legs apart and pushed into her. Her scream was muffled again by the tape but it was still loud. He smiled again at the pain he knew he was inflicting on her. She struggled more than before but he did not move inside her yet. He wanted to savor the moment. He memorized her horror filled face. She was stronger than all his other victims, but that only excited him more. She was his most beautiful toy yet, and he doubted he would find another more beautiful. He pushed deep inside her before pulling out and pushing, harder than before, into her again. He pushed as deep as he could and earned a scream of pain from her. He sped up his pace, but continued to push hard, and deep into her. She felt good to him. He decided to keep his newest toy for a while, but he had not figured out how long to torture Elliot by making him watch. She shook beneath him as she cried. He smiled again when he pulled completely out of her then slammed as hard as he could back into her. He continued doing this until he came inside of her. He pulled out of her and zipped up his pants. He stood up and pulled up her underwear. He ran his hand across her tear filled cheek and turned around. He grabbed his gun and walked toward Elliot, whose eyes wear closed and looking down. He smiled at the sight of tears on Elliot's cheek. This hurt him almost as much at it hurt Olivia.

Elliot looked up when he heard Stan walk across the room toward him. Anger pulsed through him and he struggled to contain it. If he said one wrong word, Stan could easily hurt Olivia more. He didn't want that to happen.

"That was fun wasn't it, Elliot?" Stan asked and pulled out two keys.

"I'm feeling generous right now, so I'm going to let out of that chair and give you the key to the handcuffs on Miss Benson. You can do what ever you wish with her. I don't care." Stan said and Elliot was relieved. He could help Olivia. Stan ripped the tape off his mouth and bent down. Stan quickly uncufted his feet then his hands. Stan tossed the other key on the floor at Elliot's feet and walked to the door. He unlocked it with another key and walked out, Elliot didn't move until heard heard the door lock again. When he heard it he grabbed the key and walked toward Olivia slowly. He stopped at the foot of the bed.

"Liv" He said and watched as her head snapped up and she immediately began struggling again.

"Liv, honey, it's just me. Elliot. I won't hurt you, I promise." He said and she relaxed. She was glad it was him and not Stan again. She felt more tears slip down her face as he walked toward her and sat next to her on the bed. He reached up slowly and uncuffed her then gently took the tape off. She sat up and buried her head against his chest. He put his arms around her and she began to sob uncontrollably.

"Shh.....it's going to okay.....shh....I won't let him hurt you again....I promise.....shh" He tried to calm her for about ten minutes, but she couldn't stop crying. Soon he picked her up and sat down fully on the bed than sat her next to him. She pushed her self against him, shacking with the power of her tears. She cried and cried until her eyes wouldn't produce anymore tears. Still sobbing tearless sobs, she lifted her head up and looked up at Elliot. He looked down at her with a few tears falling down his face. They stared at each other until her sobs stopped. She leaned down and put her head back on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and she looked back up at him.

"I'm sorry, Liv. So sorry." He said, his voice filled with pain. She shook her head.

"It's not.." She started but was cut-off.

"Yes it is! I should have done something, anything, to keep you from getting hurt! It's all my fault! If it wasn't for me, he would not have hurt you! Damn it! It is all my fault, so please don't say that is wasn't!" He said, a few tears slipping down his face. She put her hand on his cheek and whipped the tears away.

"Don't do this to yourself, Elliot. Don't blame everything on yourself. It is **not**your fault! It is Stan's fault. And don't say it is your fault again. Just . . . please . . . stop blaming yourself . . . I can't take it. OK? Just stop. For me. Please." she said, her voice layered with pain at the end. He couldn't argue with her now, not when she was on the verge of a break-down.

"Okay. I'll stop if that will make you feel even a little bit better. I'll stop, I promise." He said and smiled a sad, small smile.

"Promise me something." She said and took her hand off his face, then looked down.

"Anything." He said and she put her head back onto his chest.

"Promise not to hurt me too. Not that you would, but it would make me feel better to know that someone in this world cares enough not to hurt me." She said in a small, pained voice. It broke his heart to hear her sound so helpless. He unwrapped my arms from around her and took her face in his hands. He made her look at him and whipped away some new tears that fell down her cheek.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I promise I won't let anyone hurt you again." He said and she closed her eyes.

"Thank you." She said and he pulled his hands away from her face as she leaned down and put her head on his chest.

"Get some sleep." He said and she knodded. About five minutes later she pulled herself closer to him and sighed. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

"I love you." She whispered and and his eyes snapped opean. She loved him? Really? Like he loved her? He didn't hesitate when he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too." He whispered back and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead again. She smiled back and put her head back onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Goodnight, Liv." He said and closed his eyes.

"Goodnight, El." She said and closed her eyes.


	3. Nightmare

There was no way, and she knew it, that she would be able to not dream tonight. She had vivid, horrible nightmares. Elliot began to worry when she began slightly trembling in her sleep. As she shook, he pulled her closer to him, in an attempt to calm her down, but it was no use. As her nightmares wore on she began to moan softly in her sleep, and Elliot worried even more.

Olivia dreamed she was laying on the cold ground in an unfamiliar alley. A man stood over her, pointing a knife at her. He had already taken her dignity. He had already forced himself on her . . . more than once. What else could he want from her?

"You are mine." He stated and she jumped slightly, It was the first time she heard his voice. It was familiar somehow. Suddenly she recognized the voice. _Stan_. Suddenly she was no longer on the cold, hard ground of the alley, she was laying, handcuffed, on a bed. He stood next to her, smiling a cold, evil smile. She looked around for something, anything, that could help her. Then, she saw Elliot, sitting on the floor a few feet away. Her relief quickly turned into pain, because there in the middle of his chest was a gunshot hole, blood poured from the hole and pooled on the floor. She wanted to scream, but something covered her mouth. She looked back to Stan, tears falling down her cheeks. He climbed on top her and smiled again.

"He can't protect you this time, I made sure of that. He won't protect anyone anymore. You are mine now, and no one is gonna save you. It'll be just you and me for a long, long time." Stan sneered and Olivia screamed.

She lurched out of Elliot's arms onto the floor. She couldn't see who was sitting on the bed, so she crawled backwards away from the unknown figure.

"Liv, honey, I know your scared, but it was just a dream. No ones gonna hurt you. I promise, I won't let them." She heard Elliot say soothingly. Elliot, it was Elliot on the bed?

"El...Elliot? Is that you?" She said, her voice shaking.

"Yes, Liv. It's me. I won't hurt you, I promised remember?" He said softly. Suddenly, she felt so afraid for a reason unknown to her at the moment. She bared her head in her hands and began sobbing. Elliot stood slowly, so he wouldn't scare her, and walked to where she was. Her picked her up effortlessly and carried her to the bed. He set her down as gently as he could and, as soon as he sat down next to her, she barred her head against his chest and sobbed even harder than before. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him.

"It was just a dream.....just dream....I won't let him hurt you again....shh.....it was only a dream." He tried to calm her as he held her close to him, trying to protect her from the horrible nightmare. It took a long time, but she finally was able to stop her sobs. She looked up at Elliot and found him looking down at her with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak out. It was just the nightmare, It scared me for some reason." She said softly, her eyes never leaving his. His eyes were only filled with: concern, pain, understanding, and guilt. She closed her eyes and a few more tears spilled down her face. He wipped them away and she opened her eyes.

"It's okay, Liv. I know your scared. It's okay." He said and she put her head back on his chest.

"Thank you, Elliot. Thanks for everything, for helping me after....after...well you know what I mean. For trying to make me feel better. I don't know what I'd do without you right now." She said softly and he ran his hand through her hair, which was spread all over his chest.

"It's okay. That's what you do when you love somebody right? You take care of them, no matter what. You protect them. I love you, Olivia and I will always be here for you, I will always protect you. I promise." He said and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too, Elliot. I wish I could say more, but that's all I got at the moment." She said and then they both laughed together. It was a relief to hear no pain in her laugh.

"It doesn't matter if you can't say anything but I love you. That's all I need to hear. As long as you love me, I'll be happy." He said and looked up at him and, again, saw him looking down at her. She knew what she wanted, but also knew it would be to hard for both of them after today, so she decided to ask him to do something a little more innocent.

"Kiss me" she whispered softly and watched as shock flashed across his face.

"Are you sure, Liv? Are you sure this isn't to fast for you?" He asked uncertainly.

"Do you love me?" she asked as they stared into each others eyes.

"More than anything in the world." He stated without seaming to think about it. She smiled up at him.

"Then kiss me." She said and smiled again. It took a second or two but he finally smiled down at her. He leaned in slowly and kissed her.

It felt like she was flying or maybe floating. Her insides filled with warmth and longing. She wanted him so bad now that his lips were pressed against hers. She felt him pull her body closer and she put her arms around his neck.

He was in heaven. There was no other way to describe it. He wanted her from the moment his lips touched her, but he wouldn't push her, not after today. He couldn't stop himself from pulling her closer. He was afraid she'd be mad at him and pull away, but, instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself closer.

Finally they both pulled away breathing hard. They looked into each others eyes and she leaned in and kissed him again. This one was no as long or as passionate. It was soft and sweet. When they pulled away, he pulled her closer again and lied her across his chest. He ran one of his hands up and down her back and she traced patterns on his other palm. For the first time since they got to this horrible place, with that horrible man Stan, they were happy. She loved him, he loved her. Life didn't have to be as bad as it was before. They would protect each other. Protect each others hearts and body's.

"I love you, Liv." He said softly and she positioned herself so she was leaning against his, with her head on his chest. His arms automatically wrapped around her.

"I love you too, El." She said just as softly as she yawned.

"Go to sleep." Elliot ordered softly and she nodded then cuddled closer to him. She happily welcomed dreams of her and Elliot

* * *

**I'm sorry I don't update very much, but i'll get more up, aster when summer starts!**

**Tell me what U think should happen.....**

**should it be another elliot/olivia love chapter**

**or**

**should I bring back Stan???**

**Answer on the poll an my profile.**

**Review please!!!**


	4. I Love You

She awoke in Elliot's arms and she felt safe, even if Stan could come in at any moment and try to rape her again. She felt like he could protect her from anything or anybody. Nobody would, or could, hurt her if he was around. Nothing, she hoped, would hurt her again. She felt him stir and she looked up.

"Liv," He mummbled and pulled her closer, he hadn't even opeaned his eyes yet. She smiled and leaned up, so she could kiss him. She pulled away and smiled up at him when he opeaned his eyes.

"Hi" She said shyly. He smiled and took one of her hands in his.

"Hi" He said just as shyly as she had. She looked down and blushed slightly at the amount of love, hidden behind the shyness, in his voice. He smiled again and tilted her head back up with his hand. She looked even more beautiful with the blush coloring her cheeks. She looked back up and smiled again.

"Love you." She said and put her head on his chest. He lifted their intertwined hands and kissed them.

"Love you, too" He said and put his other arm around her.

"I wish we could have told each other how we felt anywhere but here. I wish we were anywhere but here right now. I wish you didn't have to get hurt, not you." He said with pain in his voice. She looked back up at him and put a hand on his cheek.

"I know, baby, but it happened, we are here, and there is nothing we can do about it now." She said with pain also in her voice.

He knew she wished it never happened as much, if not more, than he did. He was still a little glad that it happened, only because she finally knew how he felt about her.

"I know, but it doesn't stop me from wishing. The only good thing about this is that I know you love me." He said and she let a tear slip down her cheek. He raised one hand and whipped it away. He didn't want her to cry again. He didn't want to be the reason she was crying.

"I don't think I would be able to get through this without knowing that you love me. I..I don't think I'd be able to survive without you here. I...I'm...I'm so scared Elliot." She said and more tears slipped down her face. He whipped as many as he could away.

"It's okay to be scared Olivia. It's okay to be afraid of him." He said and she sighed. He didn't get it. Sure she was terrified of Stan, but the thought of loosing him scared her even more. Suddenly she realized why she was so afraid last night. In her dream Elliot was dead, that was what scared her the most, loosing him.

"I am scared of Stan, but that isn't why I was so scared last night." She said as he tried to whip away the tears that wouldn't stop falling.

"Than why are you scared, honey?" He asked, confused.

"Last night, I dreamed that Stan killed you...because he wanted...wanted me. He hurt you...and it...it was my fault. I'm...I'm so afraid of loosing you. I don't know what I would do if he tried to hurt you because of me. I wouldn't be able to take it if..if something happened to you...or..or if you left.." She said before sobbing into his chest. Tears fell from his eyes as she sobbed. Why did she have to hurt so much? Why did people want to hurt her like this? What did she ever do to deserve to feel like this?

"Liv, look at me." He said and he tilted her head up with his hand. She stared at them through watery eyes and he stared back.

"I won't leave you, Liv. I promise, no matter what I'm not going anywhere. As long as you want me, I'll be here." He said and she tried, and failed, to stop her tears.

"Baby, please stop crying." He begged softly. He had never called her baby before. She smiled a sad smiled through her tears, but the tears didn't stop. She didn't know why. He ran his hand through her hair and held her close as she cried. She couldn't lose him and he wouldn't be able to live without her. There was no way she'd be able to survive Stan if it wasn't for Elliot, and she knew it. Soon she was able to stop crying. She looked up at Elliot and he stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes and he leaned down slowly, then kissed her.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt his lips on hers, but she quickly closed them again. The feeling was amazing, she felt so loved. His hand was still stroking her cheek as he kissed her. The unfamiliar feeling of warmth spread through her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Elliot." She said and smiled up at him.

"I love you too, Olivia." He said and smiled down at her.

"Hate to ruin this moment Olivia, but Elliot and I have some business to attend to."


	5. The Only Way

"Hate to ruin this moment Olivia, but Elliot and I have some business to attend to." Stan said as he opened the door. Olivia whipped her head around to look at him. He had an evil grin on his face that she instantly was afraid of. Elliot put his arm around her and pulled her close to his side.

"Don't you dare touch her." Eliiot said angrly, and Stan smiled.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked and walked toward Olivia. She let out a small whimper at the look in Steve's eyes. He was going to hurt her again. Elliot pulled her behind him and stood up.

"Aww...how sweet. He's protecting you, but don't worry. I'm not going to hurt her. Yet." Stan said and stopped at the end of the bed.'

"What do you want?" Elliot asked and Olivia stood up next to him. He quickly pulled her behind him again, not sure if Stan was lieing or not.

"We have a score to settle Mr. Stabler." Stan said, serious now. Elliot glared at Stan and Olivia returned to Elliot's side

"I guess we do." Elliot agreed. Stan smiled and took out a pair of hand-cuffs.

"Cuff her to the pole and we'll settle this now. Stan said and Olivia was scared again. What if it was a trap?

"No, I'm not doing that to her again." Elliot said, angry again.

"Yes, you will. If you ever want let her leave this place alive you will. All I want is a fair fight. That means she can't help you no matter what happens." Stan said and winked at Olivia.

"What kindia fight?" Elliot asked ad Olivia tensed.

"No, Elliot don't do this!" She begged and he looked down at her.

"I have to, for you." He said softly.

"Ya, ya. Anyway the last one standing wins. If I win the she can leave, but you are dead. If you win, you both can leave." Stan said. Elliot looked down at Olivia again and back up.

"Alright" He agreed.

"No, Elliot, please don't do this!" She begged again and grabbed onto his arm. He looked down at her and stroked her cheek.

"It's the only way, Liv. He won't let you go if I don't do this." He said softly and tears sprung into her eyes.


	6. I'm Sorry

"It's the only way, Liv. He won't let you go if I don't do this." He said softly and tears sprung into her eyes.

"Please, Elliot, no. He'll kill you." She whimpered and tears fell down her face. He wiped a few away and slipped a cuff around her wrist.

"I'm sorry." He said and she fought to get away from him, like she never imagined she'd have to. He held her close and let some tears of his own fall. She realized at that moment how much it killed him to do this to her. She didn't want him to hurt. It hurt him to see her fight to get away from him, so she stopped fighting. It hurt him to see her tears, so she slowly stopped crying. It hurt him to see the fear in her eyes, so she pushed away the fear and let only concern for him remain. It hurt him to see her look so helpless, so she put on her angry face and turned to Stan.

"Your going to pay for this. I swear to god, I'll make you pay if it's the last thing I do." She spat and turned to Elliot. She raised her hand and stroked his cheek.

"Good luck." She whispered because she knew she wouldn't be able to convince him not to do this. She knew he'd do anything to protect her. Even die. Die. For her. To protect her. All because he loved her. She tried to swallow over the newly formed lump in her trough. He might die. All for her. She struggled to keep these revelations from showing in her eyes, and failed. He saw how she was struggling to keep everything from bubbling over, and causing her to break down again. He was sure he couldn't take seeing her like that again. He smiled a quick sad smile, and leaned down to press his lips against hers gently. He pulled away soon after, sooner than she wanted, ans led her tp the poll in the corner of the room.

"Wait." She said before he could completely cuff her to the poll. She trought her arms around him and held on fo dear life. His arms were quickly wrapped around her, pulling her closer.

"I love you, Liv. So damn much." He whispered into her hair. She let a few more tears slip down her face.

"I love you too, El." She whispered and all to soon her pulled away again. He slipped the other end of the cuff around the poll and kissed her forehead. He turned away from her and walked back toward Stan.

"I'm ready." He announced.


	7. Revenge

"I'm ready." He announced. Stan smiled and took another pair of handcuffs and some keys out of his pocket. He set them on the table.

"Bring it on." He said and smiled again. He advanced on Elliot slowly. Elliot had better experience than Stan. He was in the Marines. Elliot tensed and watched Stan closely, not moving from his positon in front of her. Without any warning than she could see, Stan charged at Elliot, but Elliot was faster. He moved a step to the left and grabbed Stan before he could hit Olivia. He tossed Stan into the wall and then onto the ground.

Stan jumped back up with a wild look in his eyes than she was instantly afraid of. He charged at Elliot and this time he didn't see it coming. Elliot was slammed into the ground with Stan on top of him.

Olivia gasped in fear for Elliot, then she saw him flip Stan over and begin to hit him. She smiled to herself, knowing that Elliot was getting revenge for all that Stan had put them through.

Elliot couldn't stop hitting Stan. All that he could think of was Stan on top of Olivia. His Olivia. Hearing her muffled screams of pain. Listening to her cry, and sob. He had planned to only knock Stan out, then leave with Olivia, but now that Stan was already knocked out, he couldn't stop himself. Stan had hurt the one person he loved with all his heart, and he was going to pay.

Blood was pouring out of Stan's nose, and mouth. Elliot's hands were covered in blood. He was finally letting all the pain of the last few days out.

"Elliot, stop." He heard Olivia say, but he couldn't stop. Her voice was only making it worse. He didn't know why.

"Elliot! Stop! Your going to kill him." Olivia yelled and he tried to listen, but his body wouldn't respond.

"If you don't stop, you'll be just as bad as him." Olivia said softly.


	8. Afraid

"If you don't stop, you'll be just as bad as him." Olivia said softly. He stopped hitting Stan, and glared up at Olivia. He stood and walked towards her quickly, anger making it hard to think straight.

"I'm nothing like that son of bitch," He yelled. He didn't know what he was doing, but he couldn't stop himself.

"I di-" She started.

"What the hell Olivia? You think I am as bad as that fucker? Huh?" He yelled and she cowered away from him in fear. He didn't want to yell at her like this, but just couldn't stop. His fists were clenching.

"Well?" He screamed, in her face now, and she whimpered softly, afraid of him for the first time in her life. This brought him out of his anger drive haze. She was standing as far away from him as she could, and softly crying. She was afraid. Of him. Him. Remorse shot like a bullet through him. He walked to her and felt a stab of pain when she cowered away from him.

"Liv, honey, I'm sorry." He said and touched her face gentily. She jerked away from his touch. She looked like she thought he was going to hit her too.

"Take these off of me." She said quietly, looking up at the cuffs. He looked back towards Stan and walked over. He lent down and fished the keys out of his pocket. He stood back up and walked slowly toward her. She looked at the ground and didn't try to stop the tears that were slowly making their way down her face. How could he yell like that at her? She never thought she'd be afraid of him.

"Liv, I so sorry." He said when he reached her. Her only responce was a sniffle. He hated himself. He made her cry. What was wrong with him? Silent tears made their way down his face.

"Liv, please look at me." He begged and she sighed, then raised her eyes. She was shocked when she saw the tears run down his face. Maybe he was sorry. He reached up and uncuffed her. She rubbed her hands and looked up at him.

"Why?" she asked softly. He didn't have to ask he what she meant.

"I don't know. I was so angry and beating the crap out of him wasn't helping. I wanted to stop, I did, I just couldn't. I didn't want to hurt you, or make you afraid of me. That isn't what I wanted. But, I need to ask you something." He said and looked at the ground.

"What?" she asked and took a step toward him.

"Did you actually think I was going to hit you?" He asked softly burying his head in his hands. She walked over and wrapped her arms around him. A few seconds later she felt his wrap his arms around her and bury his head in her hair.

"You'd never hurt me. I know that." She whispered and heard him let out a sigh of relief.

"I love you. I'm sorry." He said softly.

"I forgive you. I love you too." She replied. He pulled away and stroked her face.

"Lets get out of here." He said and pulled her towards the door.


	9. Confessions

**OK, this chapter was written by Chinagirl18. Please review!**

* * *

The sunlight was bright and felt good on her cold skin. Elliot had made her put on his coat before they left, it covered her chest and some of her legs. She gripped his hand tightly and walked out onto the sidewalk. It was empty and seemed menacing. He sensed her discomfort and slight fear, and pulled her closer to his side.  
"It'll be okay Liv, nothing is going to hurt you." He whispered.  
"I…I know, El," Olivia said sighing. "It's just…those moments with Stan were unimaginable nightmares. It was so traumatic." She gripped the coat around her and bundled inside it even further.  
"I know, Liv. But I will make sure, no one is going to hurt you," Elliot reassured her.  
"I'm trying to believe that," Olivia said. "But, my damn brain can't seem to take it in. I just want to get that horrible experience out of my head." She turned around and looked at Elliot. "I probably would have been raped a thousand more times and killed if you hadn't made that dumb decision to fight…Thank you. And I mean that." She paused, then turned around to again face the street.  
"It's so…so dark now. Everywhere I'm going to go, I'll feel like I'm in a big, dark, black hole. It'll be like he's following me, El. When I'm on my toes, trying not to look over my shoulder while I'm at the store, trying to lock the doors out of habit, not fear. It'll be almost too much to handle."

"I know, Liv," Elliot said soothingly.  
Olivia shook her head. "No, El. I don't think you know, or you get it. You never know what it feels like until it happens to you."

"Olivia," Elliot said, turning her around calmly, so as to not startle her again. "When he was…raping you, I felt it was my fault. You came there to help me. You were not the person who was supposed to need the help, you were supposed to be the helper. I felt totally useless and helpless while I watched him on you, Liv. I couldn't do anything. I didn't want to lose  
you, Olivia. I love you."

Olivia looked down at her feet, trying not to let Elliot see her cry. It was humiliating to let your partner see you cry, even if you have known each other for many years. There were some moments where you did not want to show that you were vulnerable.  
"I love you too, El." She smiled and looked up into Elliot's eyes, no longer bothering to hide her tears. She wanted to be with him, this was true. But she did not know what danger might arise because someone knew her and Elliot's feelings for each other.  
It was dangerous, but she would take the risk


	10. AN

**I'm sooo sorry i haven't updated in along time, but i promise i will once my computer is fixed. Things have been crazy with school, and them my computer crashed, so i'll update as soon as i can, Sorry!**


End file.
